


Bad Dreams

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I was wondering if you could do this fluffy story where the reader is with Lucifer and he’s been having nightmares about the Cage. After the reader wakes him up he asks her not to leave him and just then there’s fluff so sweet it can give you a cavity.





	

Warnings: Lucifer having nightmares (if that needs a warning), no smut, just fluff

Fic:

“No, please,” Lucifer mumbles in his sleep, waking you. He tosses and turns, sweat on his brow. “Don’t make me,” he says louder.

“Luci, wake up,” you tell him, but he doesn’t hear you.

“I won’t go,” he shouts.

“Lucifer, it’s alright, it’s only a bad dream,” you tell him, “Just wake up.” Lucifer jumps as he wakes from his nightmare, his breathing labored as if he’d just run for his life. “Another one?” you ask gently, caressing his cheek with your fingertips.

“The same one,” he says, ashamed, “I know, I’m worse than a child.” He’d had the same dream over and over again, always of him being sent back to the Cage.

“No you’re not,” you tell him, “Everyone has bad dreams. Come here.” You wrap your arms around him and pull him to you so that his head rests against your chest. Leaning down, you place a kiss to the top of his head. His hand fists into your shirt as if he’s clinging to you for dear life. 

“I don’t want to go back,” he tells you, “It’s so lonely there.”

“If I have anything to do with it, you’ll never go back,” you promise him.

“Don’t leave me,” he pleads, snuggling up closer to you, “Losing you would be worse than going back to the Cage. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you assure him, “I love you and I’ll never leave you.” You place another kiss to the top of his head as you card your fingers through his hair.

“Do you promise?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes,” you tell him, “I promise.”

“I’m sorry I keep waking you up over this stupid nightmare,” Lucifer says.

“Don’t be,” you tell him, “I’m here for you, no matter what you need, just like you’ve been there when I needed you.”

“I’m afraid to go back to sleep,” he confesses.

“It’s ok,” you assure him, “I’ll be right here if you need me.” You card your fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

“Thank you,” Lucifer says, tilting his head to look up at you, “I love you more than you will ever know.”


End file.
